Aftermath of the apocalypse
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Takes place after Fury Road. The wives and Vuvalini have succeeded, but Furiosa is still injured. The wives take Furiosa into a private room for some...healing. Rated M, contains consensual lesbianism and nudity.


**AFTERMATH OF THE APOCALYPSE: A Mad Max fanfiction by Shadowgirl999**

**Takes place about shortly after the events of Fury Road, the wives tend to Furiosa while she heals from the road war. Rated M for lesbianism and nudity.**

"Easy, just ease in there, girl." The leader of the Vuvalini said as the Keeper of the Seeds helped Furiosa into a bed in the citadel, supporting her since she was now minus one arm. "You've been hurt bad, you need to rest."

The citadel was empty following the death of Immortan Joe and his armies and the cheering crowds outside, having torn apart their tyrant's corpse in jubilant celebration, were rejoicing at the new order that was arising. Furiosa and the wives were all in the citadel, feeling free and powerful for the first time in ages. The water, previously set up in a wasteful system where it gushed out from huge pipes, was now being rebuilt as per Furiosa's orders into a system that dispersed it into a metal canal-like sluice that was easier to gather and use for farms and drinking and far less wasteful, flowing through a sluice and slightly overflowing to fertilize the dirt around it, being more like the Nile River of pre-apocalypse Egypt. As the highest-ranking member of Immortan Joe's empire left alive, she was now de facto leader of the aquifer, lead mine and oil refinery that composed the triumvirate of power in the wastelands. Furiosa had already appointed several Vuvalini as the new leaders of said territories, especially since news of Scabrous Scrotus, leader of Gastown, had been reported dead after months of no contact when War Boys had found his corpse in the wasteland with a chunk of steel through his heart. They had already messaged them back via Morse-code reflectors, telling them the Vuvalini were the new leaders of the most powerful empire in the wasteland, which brought much joy to Furiosa's heart.

"There you go. We can't have the new leader of the citadel using all her strength after such a long adventure, can we?" said the chieftess, stroking Furiosa's head as her swollen eye flinched a little. "Come on girls, let's get going. Lots to do and we need some time to do it in. Dag, you come in for a checkup on your baby."

The girls all filed out the door as the Vuvalini exited the room, with only one stopping at Furiosa's bedside. It was Capable, and she looked down at Furiosa and stroked her short hair with slender fingers.

"I'll stay here and help her." she said as she sat down on the bed with Furiosa, her long red hair draping in front of her face. "She needs it."

"All right, dear." Said one of the Vuvalini as she took Dag by the hand and left with Toast and Cheedo. "Make sure she's okay. She's been hurt badly."

Capable held Furiosa's head in her hands and kissed her bruised face, making the one-armed woman flinch slightly. She then picked up a sponge and walked over to another room, returning with a bucket of milk from the milkers who had now been freed from being treated like cows.

"Thank you so much." Capable said as she hugged one of the milkers, who then hugged her back with her huge arms. "She really needs to be cleaned and healed."

Capable had not gotten along with Furiosa well at first, especially since she had kept calling her "Bag of nails" when she was their keeper in the citadel. She remembered Furiosa calling her and the wives spoiled due to the fact they had fresh water to bathe in while other places had to scavenge for barely a cup of moisture to drink. Capable had hated her at first, but later acknowledged, to Furiosa as well as to herself, that she had been jealous of her high position in the citadel. She had even asked Furiosa once if she had been a slave to Immortan Joe, but never got an answer to her question.

"Furiosa?" Capable asked as she held up the bucket.

Furiosa rolled over and squinted through her one good eye as she saw the red-haired woman holding a bucket of milk and a sponge.

"You need to be bathed." Capable said as she walked to Furiosa and started undoing her pants. "May I?"

Furiosa nodded, laying down as she winced at the woman touching her side where she had been stabbed some hours earlier. Capable noted that the stranger named Max had done his job well, not only transferring his blood to her but also reopening her collapsed lung and bandaging her. Too bad he hadn't stuck around to be celebrated, but then again, he didn't seem to be the type who stuck around long anywhere. Furiosa wondered if she would ever see him again. Luckily it hadn't been too deep an injury, so Furiosa wasn't bleeding nearly as much as she had been yesterday.

"I need to check your injuries." Capable said as she gently pressed on Furiosa's body, testing it for broken bones. "I'm sorry if it hurts."

The woman healed quickly, it seemed. She had been tended to since they returned the other day and her blood had seemed to congeal into scabs, halting her bleeding. Then again, maybe some of her injuries weren't so deep after all. The only injury that seemed so bad was the stab wound from that one war boy who had spiked her in the back, and even that one seemed to be kind of scabbed over. Capable wasn't sure if it was the dry desert air, the medicine they had at the citadel, or even Furiosa's genetics, but the woman could heal very fast. Much like Max, she noticed. Warriors like them must have some particular genes that aided such recovery. Capable pulled Furiosa's shirt off and undid the bandeau bra she wore underneath, freeing her breasts.

"Wow…" she whispered to herself as the woman's chest was bared.

Furiosa was bustier that she originally thought, with a 34-C bra size, and her breasts were firm and healthy, despite being reddened from being smashed down for hours on end with scratchy fabric. Capable moved downwards and stroked Furiosa's arms, stroking her left stump where her mechanical arm had once been. She then undid her savior's pants and removed her underwear, leaving Furiosa bared before her. Once totally naked, Furiosa sighed and flexed her sore body, breathing through her newly-opened lungs. Capable picked up a sponge and scrubbed Furiosa's body with the milk, making the naked, one-armed woman flinch as she was cleaned. She cleaned Furiosa's chest and stomach, making the woman moan at the gentle touch. The sponge slid over her underarms, making her giggle. It was a sound Capable had never heard Furiosa make before in her life, antithesis to her dark, masculine appearance. Capable gently cleaned Furiosa's body and picked up a silver razor, freshly cleaned by the other wives. She stroked it over Furiosa's legs and underarms, shaving her body as the woman's good eye opened at looked at her.

"You don't have to do this…" Furiosa whispered just before Capable pressed a hand against her lips to silence her.

"But I want to." Capable said as she shaved Furiosa's thighs and moved on to her pubic triangle. "I have a feeling Nux would have wanted you to live to the fullest."

Furiosa sighed as she remembered Nux, one of the bravest of them all. She had heard that he had taken command of the war rig and used it to block off the canyon by swerving it at the last second while Rictus had ripped the entire engine block out and was about to crush him with it. The resulting crash had flattened Rictus, blocked the entrance to the canyon, and caused a massive pileup with what few vehicles remained in the armada, which then crashed into the sides of the canyon and were flattened by a major avalanche caused when they slammed into the narrow walls of said canyon. Everyone involved was likely dead, or at the very least, unable to get through and heavily injured. Furiosa remembered Capable had been close with Nux, and had convinced her to let him join up with them on their journey. A brave young man who gave his life so they could escape tyranny and subjugation…how rare is that?

"And…" Capable said with a sigh as she cleaned the razor in milk, rubbing Furiosa down with alcohol and making her wince slightly at the stinging sensation. "…Angharad would have wanted it, too."

Furiosa's eyes filled with tears as she remembered how close the two of them had been. The pregnant wife had been willing to sacrifice herself for Furiosa's sake when Joe had aimed a gun right at her head, and Capable had held onto her when she did so. Furiosa remembered how distraught Capable had been when Angharad had been run down by the monster truck Immortan Joe had driven, denying that her best friend had been killed along with her unborn baby. They had been like sisters, and Furiosa felt responsible for depriving her of a sibling.

"There you go, all done." Capable said as she wiped Furiosa down with a milky sponge and then dried her with a cloth.

Furiosa was smooth and clean, her short hair and skin smelling like sweet milk. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the dim light and her hair was soft and silky. Furiosa even felt like the bruise over her eye had gotten a little better just from the woman's gentle touch. She watched her through her one good eye as she stood before her, glowing like an angel from a pre-war religion. Capable's frizzy red hair, her fiery yet compassionate personality, her pale skin, her lovely body…she was one of the most beautiful sights Furiosa had ever seen.

"Furioso?" Capable asked as she stroked her bruised face. "Are you okay? You just kept staring."

"Sorry, I just…I must be more tired than I thought." Furiosa said as she leaned back and curled up on the bed, watching as Capable pulled the curtain 'canopy' closed around the bed.

"I'm not surprised." Capable said as she pulled the thick sheets over Furiosa's body, kissing her forehead. "Now lay back and rest. I'll get some-"

Suddenly, Furiosa found herself grasping Capable's arm as the girl turned to look at her. The red-haired girl's pulse was quick and erratic, just like hers. The same arousal stirred in her eyes, which darkened slightly once their vision locked on each other.

"F-Furiosa?" Capable said with a gulp as she found herself unable to resist. "What a-are you doing?"

Furiosa gently pulled Capable into a hug with her one arm, pressing into her smooth skin and hugging the linen-clad woman closely. Capable relaxed as she felt the warmth of the imperator's bare skin through her thin clothing, the warmth feeling good as Furiosa pulled her into a cozy embrace. The two women sat on the bed for a few minutes, their cheeks blushing in arousal.

"This feels…nice." Furiosa said as Capable leaned into her body, resting her head on her clavicles. "Should I…let go now?"

"No, I don't mind." Capable said as she held her close. "But…I think I should get the girls here. We all owe you for everything you've done for us."

"Capable, you don't have to-" Furiosa said as Capable left the room, disappearing behind the curtains around the bed.

"I'll be right back imperator, don't worry." She said as she blew her a kiss, disappearing into the shadows.

Furiosa sighed and leaned back, feeling aroused and curious. These girls loved her more than anything, were brave enough to stand up to Immortan Joe for her on several occasions, such as Angharad using her own body as a shield. She felt so lucky, to have such women in her life. Suddenly, the curtains were pulled back as the four women surrounded her and carefully placed her on a stretcher, taking her into the air and walking with her through the citadel.

"Where are we going?" Furiosa asked, curious as Cheedo held her hand.

"To the vault." Cheedo said as she kissed Furiosa's hand and took her towards the large vault door, with the Keeper of the Seeds opening the door. "We're going to show you how much we love you Furiosa, inside and out."

Furiosa smiled as the four women set her down on a huge mattress they had moved into the room, just next to the old piano in the vault. She was then instantly surrounded by the four women, who shed their white clothing and started kissing her.

"Don't worry, just lay there." Toast said as Furiosa ran her hands through her short brown hair. "We'll take care of you."

All five women were naked now, snuggling up on the big mattress as Furiosa moaned in pleasure. Each girl seized a limb and kissed and caressed it, with Toast and Cheedo kissing and stroking Furiosa's legs while Splendid and Dag worked on her arm and left stump. In no time at all, Furiosa was moaning in pleasure as Dag moved over and kissed her forehead. Furiosa held out her arms as Dag peppered them with kisses, reaching down to her breasts. As she stroked Dag's body, she felt a little kick, not more than a flutter, from her still-flat belly. She sighed as the miracle of life made itself known in her mind, knowing that soon the Dag would be a mother to a baby born free, not expected to be a concubine or heir for a mad warlord. Cheedo climbed on top of Furiosa's body, kissing her now-cleaned face as Furiosa lay beneath her, her limbs being kissed and held by the other wives.

"Cheedo…you were just as much a hero as anyone here." Furiosa whispered as the other girls cuddled in close, surrounding her like a warm blanket. "You stood up to him in the end."

"I was wrong to think I was safe with him." Cheedo said as Dag rubbed her shoulders and stroked Furiosa's body. "Now, I finally feel free."

"We are all free, sisters." Dag said as she pulled Toast, Cheedo, and Dag into a kneeling position, pulling Furiosa up into the same position as all four girls embraced their leader. "And our children will not be warlords, but rather leaders, strong and just."

Furiosa gasped as her naked form, battered and bruised, was kissed and stroked and squeezed, smiling as she felt the girls kissing her everywhere they could reach. Capable's lips caressed Furiosa's thighs, moving towards the moist treasure between them.

"May I?" she asked, looking up at Furiosa's bruised face.

Her savior nodded, smiling as Dag and Cheedo kissed her face and back, respectively, and Toast was stroking her feet, which were sore from the prior battle. Capable kissed all around Furiosa's vulva, kissing the lips of her most intimate part as she gasped in pleasure. Capable didn't know how long it had been since Furiosa had felt anything down there, but the way she was reacting, it was like she was a virgin. Furiosa spread her legs as Toast was now kissing her thighs from behind, holding them wide open for Capable.

"Okay, hold on tight." Capable said, using a rubber band to tie her hair back as she then reached out and held Furiosa's buttocks, pressing her face deep into her moist vulva. "It's time you get the pleasure you deserve, imperator."

Furiosa gasped as the women kept kissing and caressing her, Capable opening the strong lips of her womanly parts and kissing the inner walls of her vagina. She moaned and struggled as the women all kept kissing and touching her, making her naked body cry out for more. Capable licked deep, deep within Furiosa's core, using her hands to lift her buttocks as if Furiosa were a sacred chalice, drinking deep of her feminine juices. Furiosa cried out in pleasure as her limbs were held by the women she saved, only her one arm left free for touching as she pressed Capable's head deeper into her spongey vulva.

"Ooh…" she moaned as she felt Dag kissing her left arm, suckling her stump. "…by the 7 Sisters…more, please…"

Toast kissed her left leg and stroked her muscular thighs with her fingers, making her body quiver as her nipples stood on end from arousal. Cheedo kissed her face and breasts, stroking her body as Capable just kept licking and kissing, her kiss feeling wonderful on Furiosa's tingling pussy lips. The five women were tangled in a wonderful knot of loving, sexual pleasure, with Furiosa at the center of it. She moaned and gasped as she felt the sensations between her legs building to their zenith, with Capable plunging her fingers into her most intimate parts and fingering her with three different digits. Furiosa felt her fingers touching several different places in her vagina at once, shaking like mad as Toast kissed her full on the lips and wrapped her arms around her head, holding her face into her chest.

"Sssh…don't hold back." Toast whispered into Furiosa's ears as she cried into her chest, shuddering and squeezing her thighs together as much as possible with the women between them. "Let it all out and ride the lightning."

Furiosa screamed and threw her head back in ecstasy as she released her control of her body's built-up sexual energy, exploding in an orgasm that then triggered two more and creamed Capable's fingers in her sticky juices. The women surrounded her as she collapsed in a heap on the bed, wrapping her naked form in soft blankets woven from human hair and stuffed with cotton.

"Thank you…so much." Furiosa whispered as she lay back and closed her eyes, with the four naked women in front of her cuddling her before standing up and walking to the door.

"We should be thanking you." said Toast, opening the door as the light of the setting sun flowed into the room. "Here sister, the Vuvalini have a gift for you."

Furiosa looked up as The Keeper of the Seeds entered the room, the girls not minding being nude in front of other women. The old woman was holding a package wrapped in leather, approaching Furiosa as the naked imperator lay on the bed.

"Just a little something for you." The Keeper of the Seeds said as she unwrapped the package and held out its contents. "I think a leader should have something for people to remember her for."

Furiosa gasped as the old woman withdrew a mechanical arm, made in a similar style to her old one but coated in pure gold.

"How did you…?" she asked as the girls picked it up and helped her into it to test its feel.

"We're pretty good with machines." Said one of the Vuvalini as Furiosa tested it a little by flexing her fingers and flexing her elbow a little. "How does it work?"

"It works perfectly." Furiosa said, tears in her eyes as she wrapped her new arm around Dag's shoulders and pulled Cheedo closer, kissing both women. "Thank you…so much."

"We thought a leader ought to have some kind of symbol, something for people to remember." Said The Keeper of the Seeds. "And a woman with an arm painted in gold is definitely memorable."

Furiosa's eyes filled with tears as the women held her tightly, loving the feeling of being able to hug them with two arms now. She shuddered slightly as the four wives gently lowered her onto the bed again, picking up their clothing and sliding it back onto their lovely bodies.

"Just call us if you need anything, imperator." Dag said as she took Cheedo's hand and walked out of the room with Toast, who was walking arm in arm with Capable. "We'll be fixing up the Citadel and making sure the water runs smoothly. I'll be telling the War Pups that there's a new order now, and the Vuvalini are going to teach them all about it. I'll make sure new houses are built for the people so they won't have to live in those filthy tents and holes in the ground anymore, probably made of mud-brick so they'll hold up well in the wasteland sun."

"Take care of that baby, Dag." Furiosa said as she leaned back in bed and rested, her naked form relaxing as her new gold arm folded over her flesh-and-blood arm. "Our children will be the future."

Dag blew her a kiss and walked out, pulling the curtains closed as Furiosa drifted off to sleep, her exhausted form slumping back in the bed. She curled up in the bed, naked, exhausted, glowing with pride and well-spent. She stroked the smooth gold coating of her new prosthetic arm and leaned back, her body reeling with alien sensations to her. These women were not her harem, though they gave her pleasure it was of their own free will. Furiosa would never force them to wear chastity belts so that their bodies were her property alone. She would never force them to bear children against their will, never touch them without express permission and subject them to brutal anal rapes if they refused. Furiosa would never hurt them. They were her sisters as well as the future of the citadel, and she would treat them like such. Of course the war pups and war boys might not take to the new direction at first, but being the highest authority figure left alive, Furiosa had the final say on the matter. Not to mention the only war boys left were the sick ones. She would treat them as equals, not force them to fight and die on her behalf unless they wanted to. Maybe even allow some of them to interact with the women if they wanted, as long as it wasn't anything…intimate…without consent. Furiosa could forge an all-new empire.

"A new empire for all…" Furiosa thought as she drifted off to sleep. "…where no one is treated better than anyone else."

She closed her eyes and slept, her body tingling with pleasure as she remembered the face of the man who helped them make such luxury possible. Helped them out of tyranny into an empire where all are treated equally, where no one would be afraid to speak their opinion to her.

"Max…" Furioso whispered as she slept.

She lay there, naked and cleaned, her body healing as she relaxed in the soft bed with thoughts of the four women, the raggedy wanderer and the Vuvalini who helped her become something other than a weapon for a warlord. Furiosa's mind drifted off to sleep as her body relaxed utterly, her spent muscles resting in the soft blankets. She would become a fair and just leader in the wasteland. She had the confidence to know that much. And she had the greatest help in the world, women who were passionate but also compassionate, strong but not brutal, proud but not vain, and Furiosa knew they would be the mothers of a new generation, with Dag's baby being the first.

"The first of my new empire." She whispered to herself. "A baby born free in a new world to nurture."

Furiosa drifted off to sleep, her golden arm being the last thing she saw. The gift from the women she had helped so much. She lay back, naked and relaxed as the sun set over the horizon, bathing the world in darkness. She knew that when it rose, it would rise over a new world.

And she was to make sure that for all her people, it would be a good one.

**The end.**

**I personally have always seen most of the women in this movie as being lesbians. I'm not sure why, but it kind of makes for a cute story. Please review!**


End file.
